My Doctor Who Playlist
by ChameleonArch
Summary: What happens when you mix music and Doctor Who? Some awesome things... yeah... my summaries are lame. Sorry.


**My Playlist for the Doctor**

**Kiss the Girl – Chameleon Circuit – Doctor and Rose**

**This is a made-up story of filler-fluff taking place somewhere before Rose first gets sucked into the parallel world. I love this song by Chameleon Circuit (and if you're a serious Doctor Who fan, you've heard at least one song by them), and it's technically about the episode _The Lodger_, but I turned it around on the Doctor because I originally thought it was about him and Rose. Turned out to be about Craig and Sophie, didn't realize that 'til the 'monkeys, monkeys, monkeys' bit. Anyways, I claim none of this. Doctor Who belongs to BBC and _Kiss the Girl _belongs to Chameleon Circuit. **

_Some people think the perfect fantasy is the girl next door_

"Married?" the alien carnival worker guessed, her four pair of blue-green eyes glancing between the Doctor and Rose and their tight grip on the other's hand.

"Oh, no, just friends," the Doctor grinned as Rose laughed. Both tried to make it casual and platonic, but all the alien carnie saw was two people in love who were scared to admit it.

_She's not my girlfriend_

_She's just a friend who's a girl_

_She's my colleague, she's my best mate_

_She rocks my world!_

"Right, of course," she smiled blandly back, and they passed on by, the Doctor surreptitiously nicking little bits of Rose's puffy cloud of pink-and-blue-swirled cotton-candy when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Stoppit!" she insisted, smacking his hand away gently, trying not to laugh at his childish pout. "Just take it yourself!" She shoved it in his mouth, and the webby bits stuck to the outside of his mouth as he cocked an eyebrow at her. And she gave up trying not to laugh while he pulled the stick from his mouth and licked the outside of his lips, sucked his fingers, and stared at Rose with an odd smile. She didn't know what he was thinking ,that he was thinking she looked so pretty with the lily tucked over her ear, that she had the most gorgeous smile he'd ever seen, that he loved her so much because of… her. She just had to be herself and he had fallen head over heels for a human, a pink and yellow human that had only taken one word to capture. There were three words he could say to keep her, but he knew he couldn't say them. To do so would be selfish, wrong, heart-rending, and… well… pretty brilliant, but not so brilliant in the long run. Humans decayed and withered and died, while he would live on and on, and it wasn't fair to take her forever when he couldn't give her his back.

_I wanna tell her_

_But I just don't find the time_

_Or find the words_

"Doctor?" Rose peered at him. "You alright? You haven't been this quiet since you regenerated." She smiled slightly. "If you're worried about the TARDIS, or you're bored, we could go somewhere else."

"No, here's fine," the Doctor nodded, twirling the stick between his nervous fingers. "I-I mean, if you want to leave…"

"No, c'mon," Rose looped her arm through his and dragged him along. "There's a Ferris wheel over here!"

"But those are bo-oring," the Doctor whined, but following her all the same.

"Now, not that bad, eh?" Rose asked him as they settled in the cart and it tipped back and forth hesitantly.

"Yes, terrible," the Doctor pouted, crossing his arms and legs. "Now we get to sit _still_, for absolute _ages_, doing _nothing_."

"Good," Rose sighed, sliding down the back of her seat as the half-ball cart rocked uncertainly and closed her eyes in relaxation.

_But I guess she's too good for me_

"No, not good thing," the Doctor objected, leg jiggling up and down impatiently. "It's not even moving? Are all these people taking this long to get on this stupid thing?" He peered out over her shoulder at the people behind them, to keep his eyes off their knees interlocking due to cramped spaces. Which the Doctor found he didn't mind too much anymore. Rose, to his dismay, seemed to ignore it. What he didn't know was that she was too busy trying to ignore the fact she and the Doctor were holding hands, interlocking knees, in a Ferris wheel; every girl's daydream: their crush, best friend, most perfect man yet the most wonderfully imperfect man, riding in a Ferris wheel with them. Too bad the Doctor was oblivious and too distracted to notice. Or maybe that was a good thing, or he would have thrown her out as soon he noticed her attraction for him. Or maybe he'd ignore it, like he always seemed to. Rose lifted her eyes from the floor and caught his eyes staring at her. They blinked, blushed, coughed and looked away, careful to keep their fingers still nudging the others as small smiles crept onto both their faces.

_Oh for God's sake, kiss the girl!_

"Oh, hey, we're at the top," the Doctor remarked casually.

"Yeah, we are," Rose replied nervously, thinking of every chick flick and book she'd ever read and seen, as well as the sad ones that ended with death or war or something awful. She just wanted the Doctor, but he didn't know that, and he probably wouldn't even allow it. The Doctor fidgeted with his sonic screwdriver.

_A quiet night in, but we won't even know you're here_

_No phones no interruptions_

_Maybe now's my chance to tell her how I feel._

Rose wondered if the Doctor knew what that meant, when a boy took a girl on a Ferris wheel (although she had dragged him onto this one), and they reached the top.

"It's very… quiet," he muttered, staring out the cart, trying to keep his eyes off his beautiful companion.

"We are a hundred feet up or so," Rose remarked dryly.

"Ah," he quickly pulled his head up from staring down at the grassy, hay-strewn ground. The people looked like dots, and he was vaguely ill feeling. He took one look at Rose and lost all vertigo. She sat her with her elbow on her knee, her fist propping up her head, the lily drooping out of her hair as her eyes were unfocused on something in the distance. And she was beautiful in the bright moonlight. He reached out instinctively to push aside her hair and replace the lily over her ear. She started from her daydream, about the Doctor doing what he was doing now actually, and wondered if she actually had. He was looking at her with brown eyes, but they weren't dark with anger or misery, they were soft and silken chocolate pools of warmth. She swallowed tightly as his fingers brushed her ear, straightening the lily. That's all he was doing, Rose assured herself, feeling slightly disappointed. All he was doing was fixing the flower in her hair.

When the Doctor felt his hearts flapping beneath his ribcage, and he could smell the coconut-and-jasmine shampoo on her hair, soft and silken between his fingers as he stroked it longer than he ought to. He expected her to pull away, or tease him about it, so he could retort with something witty and clever, or not, because he could think of no good reason to feel her hair like this except for the truth. Instead, surprisingly to him, Rose scooted closer, their noses practically touching. He could taste her breath, and she noted his breath still smelled sweet and sugary from the cotton candy.

_She's not my girlfriend_

_She's just a friend who's girl_

_She's my colleague, she's my best mate_

_She rocks my world!_

_I wanna tell her_

_But I just don't find the time_

_Or find the words_

_Oh, for God's sake, kiss the girl!_

Although the Doctor could remember quite clearly Rose was supposed to be nothing more than a friend, he leaned in and he wanted her. And she wanted him back, and nothing was stopping this. Nothing could stop this. Their lips brushed, once, twice, then delved in softly, Rose resisting the urge to jump on him. If the cart toppled, that wouldn't be good. But that thought as quickly released when he pushed in further and his tongue went out across her lips, tasting caramel from the apple she'd had previously, and her lips parted with a slight gasp. Their hands were tangled together on one side of them, the Doctor's other hand supporting her head while hers pulled him closer by the tie. She nibbled his lower lip and licked his upper before diving back in and swallowing his breath from him. He only released her when she needed to breathe, distracting her with gentle tugs on her ear with his mouth.

"Oral fixation," Rose giggled huskily before sliding back in for another kiss on her lips.

"Rose fixation," he murmured back.

"Doctor fixation," she wrapped her arms around him and he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into his lap.

"Quite right, too," he nuzzled her neck with warm lips as she gulped in air.

"I love you Doctor," Rose's voice tingled against his mouth.

"I know," he pulled back, staring her in the eyes. "I love you too, Rose Tyler."

"Quite right too,"

"Way to throw my words back at me." It was too long without contact, and they leaned in for another kiss.

_But my dream girl has got the keys to my heart and home_

_I never dreamed that in a million years she'd settle for me._

**I hope it wasn't rubbish. :/ Review and feed my Review-monster or he'll come out of my cupboard and turn me into a doll! (sorry, just watched Night Terrors)**


End file.
